


The Wheelchair Incident

by blue_skyes



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Bro Average - Freeform, Broken Bones, Gen, Septiscape AU, broken arm, broken leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: Henrik lets Chase have some fun filming a Bro Average video in his lab, but things don't exactly go as planned.





	The Wheelchair Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there all! If you're reading this, this is a story that's part of an AU for a fan game my friends and I are making, called Septiscape. If you'd like to check us out, here's our Tumblr, where we post most of our updates! https://power-of-friends-games.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy!

In the lab, Chase wandered the halls. He had an idea, but he needed Henrik's approval to do it. Chase had been falling behind on his Bro Average videos and he had just the idea. Trick shots throughout the lab. Of course he wasn't about to just do these trick shots anywhere, because he was sure Henrik was going to rip him a new one if he were found somewhere he wasn't supposed to be. And that was something Chase did not want to risk.

"Henrik? Henrik! Where are you?" Chase shouted through the halls. Finally, he got a response.

"Ah Chase, is that you? I'm down here at the end of the hall!" Chase followed the sound of Henrik's voice, finding the room he was in.

Walking inside, he saw Henrik sitting at a desk, reading a medical book. "Always studying, huh doc?" Chase said, leaning against Henrik's desk.

"Well of course! There's always new medical studies to learn!" Henrik replied, shutting his book to focus on Chase. "Now Chase, what can I do for you?"

"Well Henrik, I've been thinking..." Chase sighed, trying to figure out how to phrase his question.

"Yes Chase? You know you can ask me anything."

"I was... kinda wondering if... you'dletmedotricksinyourlab?" Chase hurried his

"I'm sorry what?!" Henrik asked, a shocked look on his face. "Chase... there's a lot of important things here that can't be broken, and I can't have you making a mess of things around here."

"I know. But that's why I came to you before doing anything. I didn't want to go into any rooms I wasn't allowed in, and I didn't want to accidentally break something important and have you be mad at me!" Chase looked at Henrik with his biggest puppy dog eyes, clasping his hands in front of him in a pleading motion. "Pleeease Henrik? I promise I won't go anywhere you don't want to, and won't go near anything you don't want broken either! "

Henrik sighed, running a hand over his face. "I guess. But you have to promise me you'll stay safe, and that you'll try your hardest not to break anything."

"Thanks so much doc! You have my word!" Chase grinned, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Alright, alright, calm down Chase. Let me just mark off a map where you can and can't go." Henrik sketched out a quick map of the lab, marking where they currently were, and the rooms that he could and couldn't enter. "Now just follow what I've told you and everything will be fine. And don't hurt yourself, but make sure you call me if you need me!"

"Will do Henrik! See ya later dude!" Chase waved as he walked out of the room.

Chase then grabbed his recording equipment, his nerf gun, and other items and began his search for rooms to do tricks in. After wandering through rooms, he found a room with a skeleton in it, and he had the best idea. He set up his cameras, and started recording his intro.

"Yo what's up guys, im Chase Brody and welcome back to another episode of Bro Average! Today I'm in my good friend Doctor Henrik von Schneeplestein's lab, ready to do some trick shots. This first shot is called, 'Bone Appe-tea-t'!"

Chase stood across the room from the skeleton, and began tossing tea bags across the room, trying to aim them into the skeleton's mouth. After a few failed tries, he walked up closer, just out of frame of the closeup camera, and tossed a tea bag into the mouth of the skeleton. He then moved out of frame and ran back to his original spot, celebrating the fact that he got it into the mouth. It was still a victory for Chase, just not as big of one as it could have been.

He then went through other rooms in the lab, doing other trick shots, shooting plastic bottles with a nerf gun off of an operating table, launching fidget spinners, and tossing teabags into beakers.

Chase was beginning to run out of ideas, and went to Chad's special room in the lab to ask him for help. As he walked in, Chad smiled at the sight of his friend. "Sah my dude! You here to buy some fuckin weed?"

Chase laughed, shaking his head slightly. "Come on Chad, you always give me free weed! And that's not what I'm here for right now. I was hoping you could help me out with my latest Bro Average video. I'm kinda out of ideas..."

"Well I was thinking about maybe improving one of our old stunts..."

"Oh? Which one is it? Out with it dude!" Chase replied, genuinely intrigued.

"What about 'How High Can You Fly'?"

"Oh man that was a good one! But.. are you sure you wanna try that one again dude?" Chase replied, showing legitimate concern for his friend. "You were like passed out for days and when you woke up you still had a concussion!"

"Yeah dude... that's why I'm not gonna be the one doing it this time. You are. And I've already got it all planned out. You'll be fine! I promise!" Chad grinned.

"Well in that case, if you've planned it out this time, I'm totally down for it!"

"Of course, just follow me and I'll show you dude!" Chad led Chase out of the room, eager to explain his idea.

Once Chase had figured out the stunt with Chad, he began setting up his equipment. He moved everything over to the nearest stairwell, placing one camera down near the end of the stairwell, and another at the top of the stairs, making sure to perfectly capture his trick. Next, he grabbed the pièce de résistance, the one thing that would complete this trick. The wheelchair he had found. He was going to ride down the stairs in it, and it was going to be glorious.

"Alright my dudes, this last trick is gonna be my best trick yet. It's called 'How High Can You Fly, part 2!' Chad was going to do this one, but we decided it might be better if I do it instead. And it's gonna be totally awesome! I'm gonna wheel down this hallway in the wheelchair, speed down and launch myself off of the stairs. I'm gonna get some massive air, and we're gonna see just how far and how high, I can fly."

Chase sat in the wheelchair, wheeled back, and began pushing forward with all of his force, in order to get enough air and distance as he launched himself. He screamed and laughed in glee as he flew off the edge, flying only for a brief moment, before everything came crashing down, and Chase, along with the wheelchair, went tumbling down the stairs.

Chase tried to catch the railing on his way down to steady himself, but at the speed he and the wheelchair were falling, his arm contorted in a way it shouldn't have, and the weight of the wheelchair landed right on one of his legs, breaking it as well. By the time Chase was on the ground, he found there was a cut on his forehead, and he was bleeding quite a bit from it.

The wheelchair luckily didn't land anywhere near him, but Chase could see that it was pretty beat up, if not having parts missing. He knew that Henrik was gonna be mad at him for it, so he was gonna try and fix it before Henrik saw anything. But when he went to get up, he found that he couldn't even try to move his arm without it hurting, and looking at it, he saw it was swollen, and bent completely backwards, a way it shouldn't bend normally. Chase's leg, on the other hand, was absolutely contorted. There was no way he was moving from this spot.

Luckily, Chase managed to pull out his cellphone from his pocket with his hand on his non broken arm, and sighed in relief to find it not broken. He laid it on the floor in front of him, and with his unbroken arm, he unlocked his phone and instantly called Henrik.

"Hello, Chase? Is everything alright?" Henrik answered, a tinge of worry in his voice.

"Y-Yeah Doc. I'm fine. I just need you to maybe come see me at the main stairway, if you can? And quickly?" Chase laughed. "But I'm fine really!"

Henrik, however, knew that Chase was not fine. He dropped everything to go see what had actually happened to Chase. When Henrik got there, he did not like what he saw at all. Chase was sprawled out on the floor, slightly bleeding, and had obvious broken bones. And when he looked over to the side, he saw a broken wheelchair next to Chase.

"Chase what the actual fuck did you do? I told you not to break anything! And now you not only broke my wheelchair, but you've broken your own bones too! I swear..." Henrik sighed. "What am I going to do with you..." he paused, before continuing. "Come on, let's get you fixed."

Henrik got to work and quickly constructed basic splints for Chase's broken limbs, allowing him to be easily moved to a treatment room. Once there, Henrik began working on encasing Chase's arm and leg in casts. He worked in silence, and Chase decided to break the silence, hoping to find out if Henrik was mad at him or not.

"Thanks Henrik... I mean it." Chase said softly. "I... did something I shouldn't have. And it was fun, and got some good footage, but I broke my promise to you. And yet you helped me. And I'm so thankful for that. I just... hope you're not mad at me."

Henrik sighed, before smiling softly at Chase. As he let the plaster set, he began wrapping Chase's head with proper bandages to prevent the bleeding, before speaking. "Chase... I am mad at you. You did indeed break your promise, and you broke more things than you should have. But you're also my best friend. If I'm not around to help you, then who else would?" He chuckled.

Chase laughed back. "But... you could have just left me there to learn my lesson. And you didn't."

"Of course I wouldn't Chase. I wasn't about to risk losing you. I've already lost... well you know. And I wasn't about to lose someone else close to me. Not now, and especially not because they hurt themselves doing a dumb stunt by throwing them self off of a staircase while on a wheelchair." Henrik laughed. He finished off Chase's casts, and smiled. "Alright, your casts are done. Now please, rest, you need to take time for your body to heal up."

"Oh please Henrik, I'm fine! Just watch me sit up!" Chase struggled, but did indeed manage to push himself up. "See? Now just hand me those crutches over there," he pointed towards the crutches leaning against the far wall, "and I'll be good to go!"

"Chase, no. You need to rest, and that's final!" Henrik said, a force in his voice he only brought out when he needed to enforce a rule of sorts.

Chase, on the other hand, tried to push away from Henrik, and slip off the table, but to no avail. Instead, Henrik ended up pushing Chase down fully onto the table instead. "D-Doc...? Henrik what are you doing?"

"Well you wouldn't listen by suggestion, so now I'm sadly going to have to force you to rest. And luckily we're in just the right room for this." Henrik pulled out straps from under the table, and strapped Chase to it. Not too tight that it affected his hurt limbs, but just enough to where he couldn't wriggle out of them if he tried. "Now please Chase, get some rest. I didn't want to do this, but it's necessary for your health. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you, alright. So get some sleep, and I'll see you soon!"

Henrik shut off the lights in the room, and shut the door on his way out, leaving Chase with no other option but to rest. He grumbled at first, but remembered that there was no reasoning with Henrik when he got like this. So Chase relented, shut his eyes and fell asleep quicker that he would have admitted to Henrik later.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, I'd appreciate it if you guys left a comment or a kudos letting me know! It really makes my day when that happens! And if not, I'm always down for constructive criticism, so please leave me a comment that lets me know what to fix, and I'll take that into consideration! Thank you again for reading! ❤️


End file.
